


Encounter

by syren888



Series: Drabblethon Sept 2020 [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon, Sailor V References, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Drabblethon Sept 2020 Story 2During her stay in London, Sailor V makes a friend out of the mysterious Emiya Shirou, but her duties call her back to Japan, leaving without saying goodbye. Years later, during her patrols, Sailor Venus finds peculiar magical tools in an abandoned building and wonders about their use.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Archer, Aino Minako & Emiya Shirou, Aino Minako/Archer
Series: Drabblethon Sept 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942099
Kudos: 5





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If there are a few things that may cause some curious questions, please check the end notes to see if what is written there answers your doubts. 
> 
> Happy reading!

During her stay in London, Aino Minako, code name Sailor V, she meets an interesting young man named Emiya Shirou. They meet while she's dealing with some forces from the dark kingdom, an agent disguised as a store manager to absorb energy.

While she's evading some attacks, Emiya comes out of nowhere wielding twin swords, looking quite similar to the ones from an old legend in fact, and attacking the agent with precise movements that denote his dexterity with the weapons.

Sailor V takes advantage of the distraction, uses her special attack to finish the job. The dark kingdom lackey disappears, and only Emiya looking at her with a frown remains.

She notes that he possesses magic in some way, and seeing that he's looking at her like she committed a crime, Sailor V explains that the agent isn't actually human, and their purpose. Emiya stops frowning and introduces himself. He tells her that if she needs help dealing with something like that again, to let him know, giving her a piece of paper with his personal information.

Minako is shocked at how honest the other is, but she has to admit that having a backup is not a bad idea, so she reluctantly accepts the offer, but warns Emiya that she'll probably take care of things on her own.

He just smiles with a knowing look on his face, nods, and walks away.

That's how their friendship starts.

They fight against many attacks around London and some other places in England. Sailor V wonders if Shirou, how he tells her to call him after some time, has a way of detecting her presence, as there hasn't been a moment that she is fighting that he doesn't appear just a couple of minutes into the fight, but chalks it up as one of his magical attributes, she would know about those and doesn't ask.

Almost a year later, Minako must admit that she might feel a bit more than simple friendship for the other, but the haunting words from the one she thought a friend stops her in her tracks and makes her focus on her mission, and nothing else.

Not even a month after this decision, Artemis informs her that the other inner Senshi are waking, and it's time to go back to Japan.

Minako feels a small amount of regret, but she has a duty to fulfill. She leaves a note on their usual meeting spot, not wanting to say goodbye in person, and walks away.

* * *

Years later, after many battles, world-changing events, and revelations. Aino Minako, now Sailor Venus the soldier of love and beauty, is walking down the streets on her way home when she feels ominous energy close by.

She hides in an alley and transforms, she jumps over a building and starts to follow the source of the energy. What she finds is an abandoned building, some kind of incomplete magic circle, some random objects, and a bound book.

There are still some traces of the energy coming from the book, and a small jewel resting over the cover. She cautiously picks it up. The moment she opens the book, Sailor Venus feels a small pull on her power; at the same time, there's the sound of thunder and a strong breeze that makes her cover her eyes and let go of the book.

When the wind dies down, she looks around and notes that everything except the magic circle, that now looks like is fading, is gone. She checks her powers, sighs in relief when there's nothing wrong with them, and shakes her head.

'I should inform the others, just in case' she thinks while looking around just in case, but there's no more strange energy lurking around, 'I'll tell them about this tomorrow' she decides.

With that thought, Sailor Venus walks away from the building. She misses the person observing her leave with amused gray eyes, short silver hair, and twin swords in his hands.

"It's been a while V" he murmurs, "It will be good to get to know you once again," he says, a smirk appearing on his face.

'This is going to be fun'

* * *

Minako feels a shiver running down her spine when she gets home. She sighs and admires the posters of handsome singers around her room.

The words from long ago appear in her mind, but she ignores them. Her blue eyes become resolute.

'This year for sure, I will find love' she mentally swears, not knowing a new adventure that awaits her and the once more fateful meeting that will be the start of it.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely ignoring Minako's canon age. So you can imagine that Sailor V was in her late teens, and years later means college age or just graduated from it. I'm also ignoring the whole Fate plots and subplots. Fate it's awesome, but getting into that universe it's a lot of work. I'll stay with the few series I've watched, thanks.   
> This was based on a slight request done by a friend, who is a die-hard Fate fan and loves crossovers. And I love Archer, so here you have it. 
> 
> Hope it was to your liking.


End file.
